The present disclosure relates to a storage control device, and more particularly, to a storage control device that controls a saving process between memories, a storage device, a storage control method thereof, and a program that allows a computer to execute the method.
In an information processing system including a nonvolatile storage memory in addition to a volatile main memory, the following suspension process and restoration process are used to cut off power of the information processing system while retaining data in operation. That is, as the suspension process, a host computer cuts off the power of the information processing system after saving all data in use on a main memory in an area that is secured in a storage memory. In addition, as the restoration process, the host computer restores the data that is saved in the storage memory to the main memory. In the related art, the data saving is carried out during shutdown. For example, a device, which includes flag data indicating whether or not data on a DRAM is synchronized with data on a flash memory, and which only transmits data necessary for synchronization to a flash memory on the basis of flag data during shutdown, is suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-186558).